It is well known in the art to build stadiums for major sports events or the like that can receive many thousands of seated spectators. Most of these main sports events or other require an open sky over the sports field, while the grandstands are preferably protected by an over-hanging peripheral roof to protect the spectators from precipitation, e.g. rain, snow, etc. However, in regions with cold temperatures and frequent snowfalls during winter, or even with heavy rains, it would be beneficial to provide a complete covering for the stadium, namely a roof, but such a provision would preclude the holding of certain events thus limiting the scope of use.
This dilemma has been addressed by the installation of, retractable roof systems at various stadiums. However, these systems are generally very expensive, complex, raise safety issues, and may require time-consuming deployment mechanisms, which may militate against their installation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved weight assembly for a raising system or a deployment mechanism for a retractable roof system for large building structures and improved components used therefor.